Donald Roxxon (Earth-1610)
| Relatives = Unnamed father (deceased); unnamed grandfather; unnamed great-grandfather; Phillip R. Roxxon (brother or cousin) | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Head of Roxxon Corporation | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Bagley | First = Ultimate Spider-Man #86 | Death = | HistoryText = Donald Roxxon was born to a wealthy family and was heir to the Roxxon Corporation. While young, he didn't have to try hard at anything in life given his rich background. But when his father died he left the multi-conglomerate pharmaceutical empire to him. Which surprised Roxxon a bit, because his father had hated him. As a result, Roxxon doesn't have any business skills or control over his corporation thanks to his lack of care for himself, and even doesn't know what his corporation do. Although, Roxxon realized that he is surrounded by his enemies ranging from rival businessmen such as Norman Osborn and Justin Hammer and from his own Board of Directors. And because of this, Roxxon had to make many tough decisions to keep his head above water. Silver Sable Donald Roxxon and his business was being frequently targeted and attacked by costumed hired villains: Killer Shrike, Omega Red, and The Spot. Concerned for his life, Donald hired Silver Sable and her Wild Pack to find out who was responsible for the attacks, which he believed that Spider-Man (who has been heroically intervening in stopping the villains) knew. After the Wild Pack captured Spider-Man and brought him before Roxxon, Spider-Man truthfully said that he had no clue who was against Roxxon. Initially skeptical, Donald had Spider-Man's fingerprints scanned and then shockingly learning that he was protected by S.H.I.E.L.D. and only alerted the organization to their location. This caused Sable and her mercenaries to quit and decide to leave Roxxon to his ordeal with S.H.I.E.L.D.. Roxxon, desperately, argued with Sable and promised to pay her in full. Shortly after they are attacked by the Vulture in which he nearly fell to his death before being saved by Spider-Man. He was then left webbed to the sign of his corporation. As Spider-Man fought and defeat the Vulture, Roxxon was contacted by the perpetrator who mocked Roxxon for his inabilities and warned that his corporation and life would fall apart and promised that it would never end. On the next day, Roxxon was confronted by an irate Silver Sable who threatened him and demanded pay her and the Pack their reward money, to which an intimidated Roxxon complied. He also was warned that she would kill him if he ever told her and the Wild Pack's names to the authorities. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}